shimmeringskiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ba Sing Se
Note: The name "Ba Sing Se" has nothing to do with The Last Airbender series, it was merely a joking challenge to build the city and it ended up coming to fruition. Early Formation A small desert mining village came under attack many times from forces seeking to capture the mines and its iron deposits. After defending against the raiding forces countless times, the townspeople hired a team of mercenaries to defend the town and hunt down the attacking forces leader. These mercenaries fought brutally and efficiently, tearing through the raiding forces with a combination of weapons, magic, and bending, driving back the enemy quickly and tracking their retreat. A few of the mercenaries found reason to stay in this village over the course of their time their. Some years later, the village was attacked again, Dominic Morden taking lead in the defense quickly drove out the attackers. After clearing out the area, to his dismay, he found that many of the buildings had been damaged and villagers were hurt. Whats more, the witches leading the raid had afflicted many of the townspeople with a curse, giving them the appearance of humanoid animals and removing their ability to speak. For most of the following day, the survivors spent their time identifying the afflicted individuals and trying to cope with the situation. Climb to Power After this last attack, Dominic Morden, now leader of what was left of the village, saw an extreme need to improve the villages defenses. Using his skills as a bender, and allocating a large work force from the remaining miners, Dominic began construction on the walls which would later become known as one of the cities most defining features. Soon after completion of the wall, life seemed to return to normal for the villagers. Now more able to defend themselves, they became more stable in their position and grew in number. As new citizens moved into the growing town, though, many of the Afflicted citizens began to be persecuted for their appearance, sadly leading to many of them leaving the town over time. Post - Freeze Over the course of it's existence as a major power, Ba Sing Se has grown into a role of both a safe public meeting ground and marketplace, and a defender of the local areas. Generally unknown to outside forces, soldiers from Ba Sing Se have been involved in many major conflicts, as well as interfering with attempts by outside forces to take claim of the entirety of Alkarus. After the Great Freeze, and the onslaught of the Frostguard, Ba Sing Se became on of the Frostguard strongholds, standing ready to strike out against any foolish enough to leave the Isle. Some time after the "Thawed" awoke, a series of events led Dominic, by himself, to Ba Sing Se, where he leaped the remains of the wall and into the main courtyard, quickly using his bending to crush the Frostguard army stationed there. After reclaiming Ba Sing Se, Dominic went about gathering survivors and rebuilding a force with which he faced off against Frostguard, weakening their hold on the land and eventually pushing for an assault of their Northern Stronghold, finally ending Evanora's reign. Ba Sing Se became one of the few bastions of peace remaining in Alkarus in the years to follow, as Vampires, Werewolfs and other forces began to lay claim to the land. Recent Events With the threat of Frostguard gone, Dominic spent time gathering books and information from their libraries, gathering more knowledge for BaSingSe and it's citizens. After some time, a new threat seemed to rise overnight, Vampires. The forces of House Varion and House Zoroaster boldly challenged BaSingSe and have since been at war with them since. Most battles ended with a retreat by the vampire forces, others simply a withdrawal on both sides. Some battles ended with the death of one of the Varion generals, only two of which now live. The focus of BaSingSe's forces now is bringing down The Dao and his Captains. The Dao is the true tactician of House Varion, and has shown his brilliance through his tactics on the battlefield. The war seems to have toned down severely in recent months, allowing soldiers from BaSingSe to return home for extended periods of time. After the death of the turned, the Lord of Fire Caellum, the vampires seem to have gone into hiding.Category:Factions